Two Loudest Idiots
by Rageman
Summary: You thought Lincoln was bad enough? Wait until Beavis and Butt-head, America's two finest idiots, come around and make him look like an angel. Sometime after NSL.


_(After the God-forsaken beach trip, the family goes back home, happy, with all of gear they brought. Lincoln is under heavy depression after what happened the whole day, but thankfully, it has been revealed that his furniture wasn't really sold, the Louds had Mr. Grouse hold onto it for a while. It was close to bedtime, he is somewhat happy to see his furniture still intact, and his room was finally unlocked. He took off the bloody squirrel suit, changed into his pajamas, and finally went to his warm bed. Then we cut to Lynn, who's having trouble to sleep. Apperantly, she's having flashbacks about her and Lincoln playing lots of sports together and having fun on the lake, back when they were younger. After she realizes that THIS is how she repaid her sole brother, she really now feels down, and starts to cry, slowly and quietly.)_

Lynn: _(thinking while sobbing) (Wh...what have I done...I caused Lincoln so much trouble and misery that he was forced to sleep outside in the cold, and THIS is how I repay him after asking to play sports with me...? By accusing him of being bad luck and kicking him out of the house...? Some "sister" I turned out to be... I bet he's so mad he'd be unable to even look at me anymore...)_

 _(She then stands up from her bed, sneaks to her only brother's room, touches the doorknob, and surprised that he's actually talking to Lori right now, who's really sad just as herself. She knocks on the door.)_

Lincoln: Yeah?

 _(Lynn fully opens the door and comes in, with heavy sad face written all over, sees Lori sitting next to Lincoln on his bed.)_

Lincoln: Oh, it's you... _(frowns)_

Lori: What is it, Lynn?

Lynn: Can...can I talk...?

Lori: Sure thing. _(Lynn sits next to them)_

Lynn: Lincoln, please, listen to me... I'm so sorry after what happened for all this time, I'm sorry for threatening you with the bat...

Lori: _(gets angry)_ You _what_?!

Lynn: Yeah, I, without thinking twice, threatened to beat him with my bat if didn't come to that awful game, all because I let my pride get the best of me...

Lori: I'd literally ought to beat you up for this...but I'm not in the mood.

Lynn: Yeah...anyway, Lincoln. Please, forgive me for everything, and I'm calling off this whole luck thing, because now did I realize that it'll only make things worse for yourself and me. You could've fainted from heat stroke, yet I was blind to realize that. Please...? _(looks at him with puppy eyes and takes his hand in hers)_

Lori: And please, Lincoln, don't hate us, because we still love you in the end, we all do. You will be never be kicked out of this family. _(hugs, pecks him on cheek, and releases the hug)_

Lincoln: ...All right. I forgive you all. _(opens his arms to Lynn, she smiles, sheds a tear, and hugs him tightly for 10-20 seconds)_

Lynn: I'm glad you're back to your true self, bro. I guess I should've know better than to act like a loser.

Lori: And I'm happy that you still love us, Linky, even after what happened.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Lynn: So we're...good?

Lincoln: Always...sis. _(kisses her on forehead, and continues hugging her, the jock smiled and kept the gesture, happy to have her little brother back)_ And I'm sorry for lying to you about being bad luck, I just wanted some time to myself, but didn't get it, in the end.

Lori: It's alright, Lincoln. We should've listened to you in the end. So...bad luck or no, you'll always remain in our family.

Lincoln: Yeah... I promise to be honest and upfront to you, from now on.

Lynn: And I promise to never let my superstitions harm you ever again. If you don't want to attend my sport events, I won't be forcing you.

Lori: I literally agree, and since I failed you too, little bro, I'm sorry for acting like a complete jerk to you, should've been nice to you all that time. You can enter my room anytime you want, because if I kept kicking you out, I'd afraid you'd never want to love me ever again.

Lincoln: It's alright, Lori. I still love you, even after all that trouble with you.

Lori: _(hugs him again)_ Thanks, Linky.

Lincoln: You're welcome, sis.

Lynn: OK, I'm going to bed now.

Lori: Me too. Goodnight, Linky. _(now it's her kissing him on forehead, and then she leaves her brother's room for bed)_

 _(Lincoln was finally happy that he's taken as family once again.)_

Lincoln: _(smiles and whispers)_ G'night, Lori. Love ya, big sis.

 _(And with that, Lincoln finally gets to rest peacefully in his bed, knowing that his family loves him once again, and he's no longer good or bad luck anymore.)_

 ** _The next morning..._**

 _(Lincoln wakes up, goes to bathroom, of course, after a long line, brushes his teeth, washes his face, goes back to his room, changes to his everyday clothes, and reads some comics on his table.)_

 ** _Later that day..._**

 _(Lynn comes upstairs, and approaches Lincoln's room to call him to a family meeting she asked her parents to arrange. She knocks on the door.)_

Lincoln: It's open. _(Lynn enters)_

Lynn: Hey, Linky. We have a family meeting in the living room, so would you please come downstairs with me?

Lincoln: OK.

 _(Lynn comes downstairs with Lincoln, approach the living room, and the family meeting is about to commence. All of the Loud family members are gathered there. Leni is holding Lily.)_

Lynn Sr: Hey, sport, how are you doing today?

Lincoln: A bit better now.

Rita: That's good to hear, son.

Lynn: OK everyone, I am officially calling off this luck thing, because only now did I realized how stupid and dumb it was get my superstitions ahead of my own brother. I know that he wasn't any better when he lied about being bad luck, just so he can have time for himself, but after all, I started all this, with MY accusations of him being bad luck. I guess that's what happens when you let your pride get the best of yourself, and being blind to see the truth. Lincoln, once again, I'm sorry for causing you all the misery, when I should've known I'd be defeated in sports, one way or another.

Lincoln: _(sighs)_ Yeah. And I'm sorry too for lying, just didn't thought twice, before eventually would I know that my lie could come back to bite me in the butt. Guess I do have to think carefully whether I want alone time or not in this family.

Lisa: You know, my dear brother, it is my fault too, since I was too dumb to realize that luck is nothing but tomfoolery, yet I did something so cruel to you, and I was blind as well. I am sorry.

Lincoln: I forgive you, Lisa, and I still love you, no matter what.

Lisa: Thank...thank you, Lincoln. _(sheds a tear)_

Rita: And so we promise, Lincoln, that no matter what happens...you will never be kicked out of family, and we'll stay true to that.

Lynn Sr: Yeah. After all, we did let ourselves be fooled by something that's trivial.

Lincoln: I'm just glad it's finally over.

All of sisters: _(in unison)_ Us too...Linky.

 _(And finally, the Loud family group hug their only brother and son, assuring that the whole "luck" thing is behind them, they will never stop loving him, and he'll never be exiled from the family. Ever.)_

Lori: And we want to you know, Lincoln, that regardless of anything that may happen...we'll never kick you out, because we love you...very, very much, and you will always remain a member of this family.

Lincoln: Same with you, I'll never stop loving you guys as well, and I'll promise to be honest with you all.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 _(Now that everything in the Loud family is resolved, we cut to James, who is waiting for Normand and 2 certain "guests" to arrive in Royal Woods airport. His radio starts to buzz.)_

Normand: _This is Kopatich to Bigser. Over._

James: _(pulls out his radio)_ This is Bigser. Over.

Normand: _We are already close to the airport. Over._

James: Acknowledged, Kopatich. As soon you land and get in here, we'll drive over to our mansion and proceed with our operation.

Normand: _Acknowledged. This is Kopatich, over and out. (cuts off)_

James: _(to readers)_ Now we wait, guys.

 ** _3 hours later..._**

 _(The British's radio starts to buzz again.)_

Normand: _This is Kopatich to Bigser. We are landing on the runway, will meet you soon in the airport._

James: Acknowledged, Kopatich. Will be waiting at the gates.

Normand: _Roger that, Bigser. Over, and out. (cuts off again)_

 _Several minutes later..._

James: (finally greets Normand and the two boys) Hey, Normand. Good to see you again, mate.

Normand: Likewise, Jimmy.

James: Did you get them here?

Normand: Of course, Jimmy. They're right here.

James: _(sees "them" to be standing next to Normand)_ OK, gentlemen, ready for your all-new adventure of a lifetime?

 _(The two boys come out of the shadows, and they reveal to be...Beavis, and Butt-head.)_

Beavis: Yeah. Heh heh heh. We ready. Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Me too. Huh huh huh. This is gonna be cool. Huh huh huh.

 _(We continue our crazy story with the legendary Beavis and Butt-head as they entered Royal Woods by the will of our European adult heroes, James and Normand. They drive to their mansion with the two morons in their sports car.)_

Beavis: So, heh heh heh, like, where we going? Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Yeah. I want to know. Huh huh-huh huh.

James: You'll be staying with us at our mansion for a while.

Beavis: Mansion? That's cool! Heh heh-heh heh.

Butt-head: Yeah, mansions are cool. Huh huh-huh huh.

Normand: They are indeed, boys. They are.

James: We'll introduce you two to certain good neighbors of yours.

Beavis: OK. Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: I'm down. Huh huh huh.

Beavis: Hey Butt-head.

Butt-head: Huh?

Beavis: Check this out. _(farts openly)_ Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Huh huh huh, that was cool. Huh huh huh.

 _(James and Normand are more amused, rather than pissed.)_

James: Ha ha ha, nice one, boys.

Normand: Heh heh heh, you did good.

Butt-head: Cool. Huh huh-huh huh.

Beavis: Oh, yeah. Heh heh-heh heh.

 ** _Sometime later..._**

 _(The four finally arrive at their mansion. They park, leave the car and go inside the Europeans' mansion.)_

James: Here we are, boys. Make your comfortable around here.

Beavis: It looks cool. Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Yeah, it does. Huh huh-huh huh.

James: Thanks, boys. Now, follow us to your room.

Beavis: Uhhhh...OK. Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Alright. Huh huh-huh huh.

 ** _5 minutes later..._**

James: OK, so you decided to sleep on one of the couches, yes?

Beavis: Yeah, heh heh heh, that's what we mostly did, anyway. Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Uh-huh. Good times. Huh huh-huh huh.

James: Heh, I can tell.

Normand: Yep, same here. OK, you two want to go outside to the park and do something cool?

Beavis: Yeah. Heh heh-heh heh.

Butt-head: I'm there. Huh-huh huh-huh.

James: Let's go, come, boys.

 ** _20 minutes later..._**

 _(James, Normand, Beavis and Butt-head are arriving in the park, and that's when it all begins.)_

James: Hey dudes, want to do it again?

Beavis: Do what again? Heh heh heh heh.

 _(A frog's croak is heard, James sees the animal itself, and that gives him an idea...)_

James: You guys wanna... _(pulls out a baseball bat)_...play Frog Baseball?

Butt-head: A frog?! Where is it?

Normand: Over there. _(points to the small reptile, it's under a tree)_

 _(And that's when it all starts - Beavis and Butt-head are about to make Lincoln look like an angel.)_

Beavis and Butt-head: _FROG BASEBALL!_

Beavis: _GET HIM!_

 _(Beavis keeps throwing the defenceless animal to Butt-head, but kept missing it, and that's when he decides to take the frog, throw it up in the air, and that's when he successfully hits it, and, the frog drops dead.)_

Beavis: Heh heh heh. That was cool. Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Yeah. Huh huh huhh.

Normand: That was nice sport you got there, boys. Now, wanna go and do some more cool stuff?

Beavis: Yeah! I'm there. Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Me too. Huh huh-huh huh.

James: _(to Normand)_ This, is going to kick some ass.

Normand: Oh yeah, I can definitely tell.

James: You know what they say, don't you?

Normand: Yes, Jimmy.

James and Normand: _(in unison)_ Let the games begin.

 ** _Several mintues later..._**

 _(The gang is walking down on sideways, until they bump into Lincoln with his comrade, Clyde.)_

Normand: 'Sup, guys?

Lincoln: Hey. Who are these two?

Beavis: Beavis. Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Butt-head. Huh huh-huh huh.

Clyde: Butt-head? Heh, what a weird name.

Lincoln: ...OK?

Beavis: You must be...Lincoln. Heh heh heh.

Lincoln: You must've told them, didn't you, Jimmy?

James: Afraid so, dude.

Normand: Anyway, let's go, guys. We have cool stuff to do.

Clyde: What cool stuff?

James: You'll see.

Clyde: OK.

 _(The gang keeps walking, and that's when they'll proceed with their little operation.)_

James: Hey guys, me and Normand listen to plenty of kickass music. Why don't you join us while you're here?

Beavis: Yeah, heh, that would be cool. Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Yeah. I'm, like, there. Huh huh-huh huh.

James: OK guys, let's go. We have lots of crazy stuff to do.

Normand: Yeah. You guys are gonna LOVE this one, that's for sure.

Beavis: I'm still there. Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Yeah, me too. Huh huh-huh huh.

 ** _Sometime later..._**

James: So what do you think of the town, boys?

Beavis: It's cool. Heh heh-heh heh.

Butt-head: Yeah. Huh huh huh.

Normand: Cool.

James: Yes, boys, it is cool.

Normand: Excuse us, boys, while we have to talk something out for a bit. Wait here, will ya?

Beavis: Uhhh...OK. Heh heh heh.

 _(The two European adults walk away from the two jerks for a bit and proceed to execute their operation.)_

Normand: Got enough cash for the operation, dude?

James: Yessir.

Normand: Alrighty.

James: Now, Normand. We're going to look for every Louds and bring Beavis with Butt-head into the same place as Louds so they can watch the two breaking, insulting, ridiculing, etc, all the stuff they love.

Normand: Alright, Jimmy. Operation "Make Lincoln look like an Angel" is underway.

James: Our Loud targets will be from oldest to youngest, from Lori to Lisa. Lily will be spared, because let's just say that wouldn't look good on the context.

Normand: Agreed.

 _(The European duo come back to the moronic two, then the gang keeps walking around. And that's when it all truly begins, Beavis and Butt-head are about to reveal their true colors and commit something so cruel that even Lincoln wouldn't be that dumb enough to do.)_

 _(First, they arrive to Jean Juan's French Mex Cafe, the same place where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne fixed their relationship. They enter, and see Lori there, who's enjoying her fancy meal by herself.)_

James: _(to Normand)_ There's Lori. You got everything set?

Normand: Yeppers. _(to Beavis and Butt-head)_ Come on, boys. _(the four sit not far from the eldest Loud sibling)_

James: Yeah. You'll be doing us quite a favor.

Beavis: OK. Heh heh heh. What's that? Heh heh heh.

James: Would you talk hate about a person called Carol? They say she's the most evil, hated girl in the world.

Beavis: Oh, yeah. Heh heh heh. That would be cool. Heh heh-heh heh.

Lori: _(overhears conversation)_ Huh? Carol?

Butt-head: Yeah. Huh huh-huh huh.

Beavis: She, likes, sucks. Heh heh-heh heh.

Butt-head: Yep. Huh huh-huh huh. She's a sl[BEEP].

Beavis: Heh, you said "sl[BEEP]". Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Yeah. Huh huh-huh huh.

Beavis: That was cool. Heh heh heh.

Lori: _(gasps, then angrily finishes her lunch, ane leaves the buffet in a hush)_ God, those jerks...Carol is NOT a jerk! _(growls at the two idiots)_ Grrr...

 _(James and Normand saw all that.)_

James: One down.

Normand: Eight to go.

 _(The gang leaves the buffet, now for Europeans' next target, Leni. They arrive at the mall, wait for fashion lover to come out, and proceed with their mini-antic.)_

Beavis: Can't believe we bought these girly clothes! Heh heh heh!

Butt-head: Yeah! They suck testicles! Huh huh-huh huh.

 _(Just then, Leni comes out of the mall with a handful of new clothes, then hears something.)_

Leni: What?! _(turns around and sees Beavis and Butt-head with their ongoing antic)_

Beavis: Let's trample them, Butt-head! Heh heh-heh heh.

Butt-head: Yeah. Huh-huh-huh-huh. Dresses look like turds. Huh huh huh.

Leni: No... _(gets really sad from hearing that)_

 _(But too late for her, they proceed to throw the clothes on the ground, spit, scratch and trample. Leni is horrified, and runs away with her newly-purchased clothes, while sobbing, heavily. James and Normand have seen it all.)_

James: Two down.

Normand: Seven to go.

 _(The gang leaves then the mall. They head down to the park again, with a guitar this time. They look around for Luna, find her there, and position themselves not far from her.)_

James: OK, there's Luna. Ready?

Normand: _(to James)_ Ready. _(to Beavis)_ Hey, Beavis, wanna play guitar?

Beavis: YES! Heh heh heh heh.

Luna: Hm? _(turns around and sees Beavis about to play something on the guitar)_

 _(Beavis play something on his guitar, but as time goes, he slowly begins to go nuts and smash the guitar to small pieces, much to rocking sister's horror.)_

Luna: No! This can't be happening!

Butt-head: Whoa! That was cool! Huh huh huh huh.

Beavis: Yeah! Heh-heh heh-heh. Mick Swagger sucks.

Luna: _What_?!

Butt-head: Yes. Huh huh huh. GWAR forever.

Luna: I will _not_ forget this, you twats! _(growls at the two and leaves the scene)_

James: Three down.

Normand: Six to go.

 ** _Half an hour later..._**

 _(The gang is in a comedy club, with Luan watching her boyfriend, Benny, performing his gig. Beavis and Butt-head, as usual, are positioned not far from her. James and Normand come to the duo with pie that has hot sauce inside, and hand it over to them.)_

James: Here you go, boys. A pie with hot sauce inside.

Beavis: Thank you. Heh heh heh. This is gonna be cool. Heh heh heh.

Normand: You ready, Butt-head?

Butt-head: Oh, yeah. Huh huh huh. I'm ready. Huh huh-huh huh.

 _(Beavis, then sets his aim, and throws the pie into Benny's face. It does hits him straight in the face, then he starts to scream and yell in pain from the hot sauce that it got in his eyes.)_

Benny: _OOOWWW! MY FACE! IT BURNS! AAARRRGGGHHH!_

Butt-head: Whoa! That was cool! Huh huh huh huh huh.

 _(Then the audience starts laughing so hard, one of them is actually filming the hilarious scene on their phone. Benny runs away from the stage, Luan saw it all, gives Beavis and Butt-head a death stare, then she storms off the club in anger.)_

James: Four down.

Normand: Five to go.

 _(The four leave the club, and proceed to the park, once again. They find Lynn there, practicing her sports.)_

James: _(to Normand)_ There's Lynn, but how are they going to troll her?

Normand: I have an idea. _(to Beavis and Butt-head)_ Come on, boys.

Beavis: OK. Heh heh heh.

 _(The two idiots come to swamp with a basket, full of various balls. Lynn sees what's going on, and doesn't like this. But just as she's about to resume her practicing, she witnesses Beavis and Butt-head scattering all the balls into the dirty swamp. She's shocked at first, but then slowly gains her rage from seeing such moment. She growls loudly at the two, just like when she did with Lincoln, and storms away, in anger.)_

Lynn: You will NOT get away with this, and I promise!

James: Five down.

Normand: Four to go.

 _(The gang leaves the park, now to find the gothic Loud.)_

 ** _20 minutes later..._**

 _(The group makes it to sidewalk. They see Lucy slowing walking on the opposite sidewalk.)_

Beavis: FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

Lucy: Huh? _(turns around and sees the horrific moment; Beavis and Butt-head are setting Edwin doll on fire)_ Gasp!

Beavis: FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

Lucy: You will reap what you sow for that, you two heartless maniacs. _(leaves the scene in agony)_

James: Heh, that was fast.

Normand: Yeah, it was.

James: Six down.

Normand: Three to go.

 ** _10 minutes later..._**

 _(The gang is somewhere near Franklin Avenue, Lana is outside, playing around with a snake she found somewhere, but that's when she'll be about to witness a scary scene she wouldn't forget.)_

Beavis and Butt-head: _DOG BASEBALL!_

Lana: What?

 _(She sees Beavis and Butt-head playing dog baseball, and much to her horror, Beavis and Butt-head actually hit an innocent dog with their baseball bats, which causes Lana to run away and scream in terror.)_

James: Looks like someone still can't tolerate animals' pain.

Normand: Yep, that's more like it.

James: Seven down.

Normand: Two to go.

 _(Lola is coming out of beauty salon, she happily sings to herself. But suddenly, she slips on a banana peel, falls down, and shockwaves cause the garbage cans to fall on her. She screams in horror from experiencing such terrible moment.)_

Butt-head: Whoa. That was cool. Huh-huh-huh-huh.

Beavis: Yeah. Heh-heh heh heh.

( _Lola lifts the can, gets up, gasps to see herself covered in junk, then gives the two jerks a death stare for laughing at her, and storms off.)_

James: Eight down.

Normand: One to go.

 ** _Sometime later..._**

 _(The gang is in downtown area, and see Lisa coming out of pharmacy store. The Loud prodigy stops once she spots Beavis and Butt-head talking garbage about David, her own love interest.)_

Beavis: That kid David sucks. Heh heh heh.

Butt-head: Yeah. He's four eyes, and nerd for not making cool stuff. Huh huh huh.

Beavis: Yeah. Heh heh-heh heh.

Butt-head: He a dillweed. Huh-huh huh-huh.

Beavis: Uh-huh. Heh heh heh heh.

 _(Lisa is unfazed by this, but still irked on the inside, and leaves the scene.)_

James: OK Normand, that's all of them, now we retreat. _(to Beavis and Butt-head)_ Wanna go back inside the mansion, boys? The sun will be set soon.

Beavis: Yeah. Let's go back and watch some TV. Heh heh-heh heh.

Butt-head: Oh, yeah. We're there. Huh huh huh huh-huh.

 _(And after everything happened, the group go back to the European's mansion, and rest there for now.)_

 _(The next day, after a big series of antics that Beavis and Butt-head committed against the Loud girls, just so James and Normand, the masterminds of it all, could successfully prove that the two idiots are much worse than Lincoln in every way. The European duo exit their mansion and proceed for the next step.)_

James: Alrighty Normand, operation "Make Lincoln look like An Angel" is success. We should lay low for now.

Normand: Yeah, Jimmy. Let's go and hang out until the time is right.

James: You got that right, mate. Come on.

 _(As they leave the street while things are calming down, we cut to Lincoln, who's coming home after staying for a while at Clyde's place.)_

Lincoln: _(to readers)_ Ah, nothing beats like a fine day to stay at your best friend's house and do everything you love together.

 _(Just as he enters the Loud residence, his sisters are in the living room, angry, in disbelief and complaining about what happened yesterday.)_

Lincoln: Girls, what's going on?

Lori: Some two morons literally went and ruined our day! You wouldn't BELIEVE what they did yesterday! _(the sisters keep complaining together at the same time)_

Lincoln: Girls, girls! One at a time! ...OK, what did they do yesterday?

Lori: They literally talked garbage about Carol!

Leni: They ruined fancy clothes right in front of me!

Luna: They insulted Mick Swagger and smashed a guitar!

Luan: They threw a pie with hot sauce at my Benny during his performance!

Lynn: They scattered balls into a dirty swamp!

Lucy: They burned an Edwin doll right in front of me.

Lana: They hit an innocent dog with their baseball bats!

Lola: They laughed at me for tainting my looks with junk!

Lisa: They dared to mock my love David.

Lincoln: Wow. And I thought I was this bad...

Lori: Lincoln, nobody accuses you of anything.

Luan: This is WAY worse than those times like when you posted that video of us online, refused to give up that quarter, got that spot in the car first, took all electricity for yourself (even though those 2 gamers were behind it), hanged out with that old jerk millionaire, and so on.

Luna: Yeah, we know that you aren't that dumb enough to break and insult something on purpose. You're not like that, dude.

Lincoln: Yeah. And I would never do something like that on purpose.

Lynn: And that's why we still love you, Linky. Sure, you may did some mistakes in the past, but we're your family, and will always love you until the bitter end.

Lori: She's right, Lincoln.

Lincoln: I love you guys as well. Hmm... _(rubs his chin)_

Luna: What is it, bro?

Lincoln: I think they were Beavis and Butt-head, the same boys that were with James and Normand yesterday. Maybe they can tell us something that we don't know?

Lori: Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. Let's call 'em over this evening for a meeting.

Lincoln: Alright.

Luna: I'm down, dudes.

Luan: Count me in!

Lynn: Yeah.

 _(The rest of sisters agree to relax for now, and do their everyday activities.)_

 ** _Sometime later..._**

 _(Lincoln is in his room, playing some video games. He hears a knock at his door.)_

Lincoln: Yeah? _(Lori enters)_

Lori: Hey Lincoln, we're having a meeting in the living room. Come with me.

Lincoln: Alright.

 ** _5 minutes later..._**

 _(All the Loud siblings gathered in the living room, now proceeding with their meeting.)_

Lori: OK everyone, I'm calling now James to get him and Normand here. _(pulls out phone and dials her British neighbor)_

 _(Cut to the mansion, where James, Beavis, Normand and Butt-head are watching TV all together. Then James' phone rings, sees Lori who's calling him, he picks up.)_

James: Yeah?

Lori: _Jimmy, it's Lori. We need to talk to you about some guys named Beavis and Butt-head, and Lincoln said he has seen them with you Normand. Could you guys come to house so we can talk it out?_

James: Sure thing. We'll be there.

Lori: _Cool. Later, Jimmy._

James: See ya, Lori. _(hangs up, to the rest of gang)_ Come on, boys. We're going to meet our neighbors.

Normand: _(realizes what's going on)_ Sure, I'm down.

Beavis: Umm...umm...OK. Heh heh-heh heh.

Butt-head: Yeah. Huh huh huh. I'm there. Huh huh-huh huh-huh huh.

Normand: Cool. Let's go, guys.

 **Several minutes later...**

 _(The gang makes it to Loud residence, James knocks on the door, Lincoln opens it and greets his neighbors.)_

Lincoln: Hey, guys. Come in.

Normand: Thank you, Lincoln. _(they do so)_

Lori: Guys, we're sorry, but we literally need to talk to your "friends". They really made yesterday total wreckage.

Rest of sisters: _(in unison)_ YEAH!

James: They're right over there.

 _(James points to Beavis and Butt-head who are standing in front of main door. Beavis and Butt-head see the Loud girls, but are unfazed, because they're more "cutesy" than sexy, as they would normally expect, suspect of something, and are about to make a run for it, but...)_

Sisters: _(in unison) HOLD IT!_

 _(The two morons are standing there, freeze in fear, shock, and caught off-guard. The sisters are giving them death stares, while Lincoln looks on, confused. James and Normand are smirking at each other, knowing that their operation was still big success.)_

Lori: So YOU were the ones who totally wrecked things yesterday?

Luna: We're gonna crush you!

Lynn: And bash your frigging teeth out!

Lola: _GET THEM!_

 _(Then Beavis and Butt-head immediately run outside with all of sisters, expect Lily, giving chase. James, Lincoln, and Normand step outside to watch.)_

James: Well, that's that. Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yes, Jimmy?

James: Remember that sometimes, certain people, like Beavis and Butt-head, can be WAY worse than you in every way.

Lincoln: Really?

Normand: Yeah. After all, you are completely nothing like them. You don't cut power lines, you don't kill frogs, you don't vandalize a public place, you don't enjoy people's misery, you don't throw firecrackers, and so on.

Lincoln: Woooooow. That's the way Beavis and Butt-head are?

James: Yeah.

Lincoln: I see. Well, thanks for joining us anyway, see you guys soon.

James: Later on, Lincoln.

 _(The European two go back to their mansion, and we close our crazy story.)_

 **THE END**


End file.
